shattered peace extendid edition
by 61394
Summary: the war is over but new and old enimies rise will Aang defeat them kind of a rewrite of shattered peace enjoy
1. welcome to ki gung

Shattered Peace Extended Edition

Disclaimer I am not the creator of avatar and I get no money out of this

Please enjoy

Chapter 1

Welcome to Ki Gung

Bound in chains that was current state of princess Azula as she was flung over the ass of an ostrich horse as she was taken to some remote prison in the earth kingdom she couldn't remember the name

This is an outrage I'm supposed to be on the throne not Zuko he's the one who should be in chains right now not me Azula thought

As she nearly fell off the ostrich horse because of the careless soldier at the reigns

After two long hours of riding they arrived at an open plain of grass void of even the smallest form of life or at least that's what Azula thought

"What took you bozos so long" said a voice Azula knew it was Toph Beifong the one of the soldiers picked her up and flung her over his shoulder from her new vantage point she could see the blind earth bender she hadn't changed much except for growing a few inches

"My apologies miss Beifong" one of the soldiers said

"Whatever let's get her royal pain in the ass in her cell"

The three soldiers minus the one carrying her nodded and moved to the four cardinal directions in unison the four earth benders slammed the feet to the ground a panel in the ground opened large enough for two badgermoles to walk through it at once

"Well what are you waiting for a written invitation let's move"

The soldiers nodded and marched into the hole walking down a staircase looking like it was carved out of the earth at the bottom was a large dome like room like the hive of a buzzard wasp with cells carved into the wall and guards stationed at every level

"Welcome to Ki Gung the last place you'll ever see" said a smiling Toph she was really enjoying this

The soldiers and Toph walked Azula to a bald man with tan skin who Azula guessed was in his late nineties wearing green clothes that were clearly too large for him with some kind of pouch on his belt

"Greetings Miss Beifong I see I have a new guest in my fine prison" the man then began coughing

"You got it Old man the disgraced princess of the fire nation herself" said Toph

"How dare you earth kingdom swine I am the true successor to my father" Azula would have said more when from the ground sand rose and gagged her

"Annoying royalty never changes" the old man said "Follow me the sooner the prisoner is in her cell the sooner I can stop using my sand bending to keep her mouth shut"

The five free men and one prisoner followed the elderly sand bender to a cell in the corner through the bars on the cell door Azula could see the air which meant it was being kept cold to negate her fire bending

The soldier carrying Azula then dropped her on her royal ass and undid the chains faster than Azula could move her hands were bound behind her back by earth bent restraints

The soldier then pushed Azula into the cell when she was in the center of the cell the walls connected to her restraints and the floor trapped her feet the old man also removed her sand gag

They were about to leave when there was a laugh coming from a room over "are you fools so confident in this mound of rock and pipes that you would put a fire bender in the cell next to me"

Azula noticed whoever was taunting them had a negative reaction on Beifong "no one asked your opinion blood bender" Toph screamed at the wall

"Poor little earth brat are you still upset that I tortured your friends with my ultimate bending"

This Azula observed sent Toph over the edge as she punched the wall "your ultimate bending is sick and wrong and I can't wait for the day you croak"

The woman in the cell didn't counter and all but Azula left the cell with Toph slamming the door shut

After an hour the woman laughed again "all according to plan"

"What plan and your still locked in a cell"

"Haven't you noticed child or are you so absorbed in your anger the outside world you're oblivious too"

Azula concentrated if only to shut this woman up that's when Azula felt it heat there was heat coming from the cracks in the wall

"I see your strategy so far divert the temperatures between our cells so we can use our respective bendings but what do I gain out of this"

"While our long term goals are different we both want the same thing the Avatars death after this is accomplished then we can turn on each other"

"Sounds fair enough but the two of us alone cannot possibly take on the Avatar and his friends alone"

"we may be able to with an army of benders plus the maximum security prisoners"

Azula thought this through in her head it sounded reasonable and if the old bat ever got in her way she would kill her and let her die along with the Avatar

"It'll take time but I can wait" said Azula

(Hello please give this a chance as I now at least have a better understanding of how this site works

Later)


	2. tophs bet

Shattered Peace extended edition

Look there is something that needs to be dealt with right in nearly every story I wrote there's been someone whose reviewed me about my lack of punctuation I have a learning disability where my mind just doesn't know where or when to put punctuation

The only time there's punctuation is when the computer has the green line thing telling me where to put it

Please be respectful and stop pointing my lack of punctuation I think it's both annoying rude and a waste of my time to read and yours to write

Thank you and enjoy

Chapter 2 Tophs bet

Avatar Aang had stood his ground against dragons fought the psychotic fire lord Ozai but marriage was new territory all together the century old avatar was sitting at a table in the jasmine dragon with a cup of tea and a small box

"A penny for your thoughts young avatar" Aang looked to see Iroh sitting down at the table with him

"Iroh any advice on how to propose to your girlfriend"

"Ah so you want to tie the knot with Miss Katara well the best way to do it would be to do something spontaneous and romantic"

Aang smiled "thank you"

After Aang left Toph walked in "so did twinkle toes take your advice?"

"He took my advice" Iroh answered the blind earth bender

Toph and Iroh had made a bet after the war about what would happen if they could get all three of the men in team avatar to propose to their girlfriends at the same place and time would it be romantic or hilarious

"Just remember I get free tea here for the rest of my life when I win" said toph

Later that night Aang was lighting the last of the lanterns around a fountain Zuko had taken some girl to on a date he had the box with the engagement necklace for Katara in his robes and Katara would be here any second

Perfect aang thought Aang then turned around to see Zuko "what in Agni are you doing here" the two powerful benders said at the same time

"Look Zuko I was here first now let me do what I have to do and leave"

"Aang whatever it is can wait until I do what I have to do"

"Zuko we're friends and your my fire bending master but I was here first and I need to propose to Katara"

Zuko wasn't that surprised by that as he was the one to catch them making out when the war ended "Wait you were going to propose to Katara I was going to propose to Mai"

"Look Zuko I'm sure we can settle this without causing an international incident"

Zuko agreed no one wanted another war especially one started over something so stupid

"Okay how about this whichever one of our girlfriend's shows up first one of us pops the question then they leave"

"Agreed"

This plan would probably have worked if not for the untimely arrival of Sokka

"What in Agni are you doing here?" They yelled at the pony tailed water tribe man

Sokka was confused why the two were yelling at him

Flashback

Sokka was walking through Ba sing se with a stupid smile on his face

"I'm the happiest guy in the world" said Sokka

He had walked into ironically the same fountain Zuko and Aang would yell at him for showing up at in a few hours it was mostly empty except for Toph with a scroll in front of her

"Someone finally got lucky I'm blind and I could see you smiling from a mile away"

"That's none of your business Toph is that the new make out paradise"

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't I've got a printed version too if you give me the details"

"What happened to you don't want to hear about your friends sex lives"

"Thank you chowder head for confirming it" she then threw the printed version of the dirty porn book at Sokka who drooled as he held it in his hands like it was a gift from the spirits

"So when are you going to put a ring on her finger"

"Why are you so interested in my love life" said a suspicious Sokka

"I'm just saying you better do it fast before she thinks you're not interested since you've deflowered her"

Flashback over

Sokka had to admit that Toph was right so he had rushed to the nearest jewelry store and had made plans with Suki to meet her here he didn't expect two of his friends to be there or for them to yell at him

"Ok I have no idea what's wrong with you two but can you leave so I can propose to Suki and be on my merry way"

Out of Aang's robes a little box fell while Sokka liked aang and knew he would risk his life for him his protective older brother instincts erased everything except rip the head off of your sister's boyfriend

"You pervert come here so I can rip your head off" said a fuming sokka as he charged at Aang the avatar ran around the fountain as Sokka chased him with his sword

"Why would you bring that on a date anyways" Aang asked

"You never know when you'll need a weapon now come here so I can beat the crap out of you for trying to get into my sisters pants"

"But you were the one who was in Suki's pants earlier today"

This temporarily stopped Sokka from attempted homicide mumbling about perverted earth benders before charging at Aang again

Just before he could put him in a headlock Zuko tackled him and held him to the ground this was the scene Katara Mai and Suki walked into the fountain on

"Zuko please explain why you're on top of my brother before I reconsider acting on the promise I made at the western air temple"

"I was saving your boyfriend from being sliced like hippo cow salami" said Zuko as he got off of Sokka

Katara was confused by that until Aang went to her and got down on one knee Aang didn't even ask the question before Katara was kissing him

Zuko walked over to Mai "Zuko don't bother you already know my awnser" the two then began to kiss

Suki walked over to Sokka noticing the box that had fallen out of his pocket when Zuko tackled him

"So do I even get to ask?"

"Not likely" Suki and Sokka then began to make out as well all three couples unaware of the two watching them from a roof

"Alright free tea for the rest of my life"

"Very well I admit that the beginning of that was entertaining but the ending was romantic so you can't read those disgusting stories in my shop anymore" said Iroh

"Fair enough" said Toph

And now the chapters over here's how this will work you want more chapters you review when there's a certain number of reviews you get the next chapter

The number is 5 reviews about my punctuation don't count


	3. escape from ki gung

Shattered peace extended edition

(Yeah I changed my mind)

Chapter 3

Escape from Ki Gung

Two weeks that's how long it took to divert the temperatures between their cells Azula felt the warmth fill her body like an adrenaline rush

"Finally" with a breath of fire from her hands Azula heated the rock restraints until they shattered once her arms were free Azula fired a blast of fire at the cell door knocking it off its hinges and into the wall across from the cell two guards launched boulders at the disgraced princess

Azula dodged the attacks and unleashed a fire ball the size of the hallway as it rushed at the guards burning them alive Azula the cell door of the woman was knocked into the wall by a jet of water

"Aw it feels so good to move these old bones again" said Hama as she flexed her joints "well time waits for no one let's move"

Azula nodded and followed the aged water bender down the hall

Azula launched a stream of fire that destroyed the locks on the doors one of the doors flew open out of it walked a shirtless man in his twenties wearing grey shoulder pads and purple pants Azula couldn't see what he looked like because his face was wrapped in bandages

"I don't know who you are and honestly I don't give a damn I am La" La walked into the middle of the hallway and thrusted his hands forward creating a sound wave that bent the doors of the cells like tissue paper

"Sound bending that shouldn't be possible" said Azula

"If it were impossible then I couldn't have done it" said La not even bothering to turn around

Out of the cells came a girl about ten or twelve wearing dirty black clothes her finger and toe nails were extremely long and it seems no one had ever introduced the child to the concept of bathing two enormous men in loose brown clothing and a boy about Azula's age with black hair and grey eyes filled with hate and bloodlust

The escapees left the hallway and were entered the main part of the prison where the old man was surrounded by what looked like the inmates all dead

"So you did escape well this is as far as you go" the from the ground sand rose to ensnare the escapes but was stopped by La creating a barrier of sound around them

"If you wish to escape go ahead I will deal with him"

"That's ridiculous how could you alone deal with a master bender" just then the boy Azula's age puts a hand on her shoulder

"Fire nation shut up now or I will kill you" the way he said those words showed no mercy or uncertainty Azula learned she would have to keep an eye on this one

"Go now" said La the escapees headed for the steps as La charged at the old man the old man launches multiple spears of sand while La moves in between the waves before sending a sound wave at the old man who erects a wave of sand that blocks the sound wave

"Your bending is impressive old man"

"So is yours I don't suppose you'll just surrender"

La shakes his head

"Well it was worth a shot" the Old man then surrounds La's body in sand and lifts him high into the air adding more and more pressure to the sand

"It seems that I won" just then a massive sound wave erupts from the sand coffin and pushes the old man against a wall La walks out of the coffin un injured

"An impressive technique but in the end ill-suited to fight me had it been any of the other escapes which I find unlikely as they would just want to save their own skins would have easily died from it"

"If you are so noble why did you stay behind to let the others escape?"

"Many years ago I was once a bounty hunter who was hired to kill the dragon of the west for a man named Long Feng I battled this man and when we both realized we were evenly matched the general allowed me to walk away"

"Then how did you end up in Ki Gung" asked the old man

"When I returned to my employer and informed him I could not complete the job he had his men called the Dai Lee hold me down and then placed my face in a fire before sending me to Ki Gung on falsified charges of betraying my nation"

"I developed my sound bending in a hope of one day before I die face the dragon of the west once more then my life will be complete thank you for allowing me to test my bending in combat conditions you were a worthy opponent"

"As were you thank you for telling me this we both know there is no way to end this without one of us dying so please honor the name of Sha Mo and make it quick"

La nods and places his palm an inch away from the old wardens face "rest in peace" La then creates a sound wave that ends the old man's life

Azula and the other escapees are waiting at the entrance of the prison as La appears out of the prison "It is done"

"Excellent gentlemen ladies you must be wondering why we broke you all out of our former prison"

Most of the prisoners nod as they were wondering "our mission is a simple one to end the life of avatar Aang"

"So the avatar has returned" said an interested La

"Mi no care for this avatar what does Mi get out of this" the girl snarls at Azula and Hama

"The savage child has a point what do we gain out of this" the boy Azula's age asks with an expression that says_ lie and you will die _

"We all could gain something from this" said Hama "I heard from some of the guards that the avatar is getting married to my former student in Ba sing se if for nothing else you can strike back at the people who locked you away"

The other escapes seemed to nod at that "I have something else to do"

"And what would that be" asked Azula

"I wish to battle with the dragon of the west and test my bending against his"

"Then we are going to the same place as my old uncle lives in Ba sing se" said Azula saying uncle with nothing but disgust

"very well let's get going" said La

Greetings friends Romans countrymen and the nerds and all around meanies who point out my punctuation at least once a month I knew I said I would only update when I got a certain amount of reviews but lets face that's not gonna happen so until we meet again

61394


	4. wedding day maddness

Shattered Peace Extended Edition

Chapter 4

Wedding day madness and the fall of Ba sing se

To my readers I am sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I hope to make this a good chapter

Aang sat in a private dressing room wearing the clothes he wore during Zuko's coronation

"You can do this you love Katara and would do anything for her today all you have to do is stand say I do and kiss her"

Aang stood

Just then one of the earth kings servants walked into the room "Avatar Aang are you ready" Aang sighed why had he agreed to have the wedding at the earth kings palace

"Yeah I'm ready"

Sokka walked through the palace to the court yard wearing blue armor with a polar bear dog pelt over it as he held his sword in his hand in water tribe culture it was tradition for the men to carry a weapon he had created for good luck but his gut told him he would need it for more than luck

Zuko stood next to Aang and Sokka who had just arrived Zuko looked into the crowd of friends and earth kingdom nobles who had invited themselves

Zuko knew they were here for Aang and Sokka those nobles could care nothing about him just like his father he didn't care what these pampered snobs thought of him today was the day he would marry Mai

"So Aang you nervous" asked Sokka

"I'd rather fight Koh the fire lord and the two masters at once I think I understand why my people didn't have weddings"

"I'd rather redirect Azula's lightning again"

"All we have to do is stand here and say I do and then we get to have fun tonight"

Zuko and Sokka smiled at the idea while Aang blushed and gulped

Meanwhile in another room Katara Mai and Suki all wearing white kimonos were waiting for the men who would give them away to show up

"What do you think the boys are doing right now" asked Mai

"Probably asking which of them is more nervous or talking about the wedding night" said Suki

"Hey at least me and Mai still have our virginity" said Katara

"Yeah and losing was a good way to get him to propose instead of dragging his feet for spirit knows how long plus those perverted books are actually useful for something"

Aang felt a shiver down his spine for some reason he felt Katara was mad at him for some reason

Before Aang could say anything drums began to play the Kyoshi warriors led by their second in command Ty lee followed by Katara on the arm of her father Mai on the arm of Zuko's uncle and Suki walking down the aisle by herself

Just as the brides were about to take their future husbands hands a white light appeared and a girl with white hair wearing a white version of Katara's clothes during the day of black sun

As Aang expected the look on Sokka's face was hilarious the ceremony was delayed for five minutes while Sokka looked like a fish at seeing his ex-girlfriend slash moon spirit at his wedding

"If anyone has any objections to these three unions speak now or forever hold your peace"

Just then an explosion happened in the wall of the court yard as Azula and the prisoners from Ki gung

"Yes I have a reason because everyone here will die"

As in the original version of this fiction the noblemen ran away like ants

Zuko with his swords slashed at Mi who flipped over her attack before trying to impale her nails into Zuko's chest before Sokka pulled him back

"Thanks"

"No problem" Zuko watched as two Kyoshi warriors tried to grab Mi only for them to be disarmed literally before Mi sliced their heads from their bodies

"Mi show no mercy" Mi then charged forward Zuko using his swords as an extension of his body sent a cross of flames at the savage girl but she flipped over the flames with the acrobatic precision capable of Ty lee before charging forward

"Suki catch" Ty lee threw a katana to Suki while after dodging and attack from La Suki charged at the large man in black Suki was aiming for his neck but then the strange thing happened his shadow rose to defend him and Suki's blade couldn't cut through the damn thing the shadow the pushed her back black spikes rose from his shadow coming for Suki only for them to be blocked by a wall of earth Suki looked to see Toph but something was off

"Your moron of a fiancé spiked all the food with cactus juice I'm gonna kill him"

"The blind bandit your skill in bending precedes itself" tentacles rose from Tophs shadows ensnaring her "but I'm better"

Katara and Aang were fighting Azula and the brown haired kid that even Azula seemed to be scared of for some reason Katara was focused more on Azula trying to hit her with her water bending while Azula would try to hit her with her fire bending

While Aang tried to hit the other guy with fire water earth air even all four of them at once but all he would do is dodge something caught his eye as he moved quickly sending an air bullet at an unaware Suki who had just trapped Hama in a prison of water

(The irony isn't lost on me)

Aang surprised by the attack could only watch as it collided with the moon spirits shoulder painting her shirt red with her blood

"Well that was unexpected it must hurt to fight a fellow air bender doesn't it avatar"

"Shut up" Katara sent a massive wave of water at Azula but the air bender blocks it

"Water tribe feel my wrath" a cyclone of wind was sent at Katara Aang prepared for it his time created a wall of wind Aang looked around most of the Kyoshi warriors were dead while the rest of the fights were evenly matched they needed to get Yue out of here the world didn't need a repeat of what Zhao did

So Aang sucked in a massive amount of air and shouted "RETREAT" Aang then pulled out his bison whistle and called Appa to him

The hundred year old sky bison landed in the courtyard team avatar plus Yue climbed on and flew off

While Iroh Ty lee Hakoda and the three remaining Kyoshi warriors gathered around Iroh and disappeared in a vortex of fire

Ba sing se had fallen again to Azula


	5. the hidden city

Shattered Peace Extended edition

Chapter 5

The hidden city

After spending the day flying Appa descended in a valley a hundred miles from Ba sing se Zuko and Aang went to set up camp while Sokka grabbed everyone but Tophs normal clothes

While the girls went to change behind Appa when Zuko and Aang came back Katara was working on Yue's shoulder Mai and Suki were sparring and Toph was sitting fighting the monster hangover

"So does anyone want to talk about where Azula got those freaky benders"

"Ki gung" said Toph Sokka was confused while the others had various reactions of surprise to the name

"I thought it was only a myth" said Zuko

"Nope it exists maximum security prison for powerful benders I escorted princess pain in the ass to her cell myself"

"And you didn't think to tell us about I don't know the psychotic inmates or the fact the place even existed" Sokka yelled in the blind earth benders face

Toph grabbed Sokka by the neck "leave me alone until I'm sober and I wouldn't be drunk if it wasn't for you spiking the food to make sure you got laid on your wedding night" Toph let go of Sokka's neck and went to blow off some steam leaving a blushing Sokka and Suki behind them

Katara let water flow over hands it glowed as she attempted to heal Yue's shoulder the amount of damage the attack had caused shocked Katara the attack tore through the skin like old parchment revealing the muscles and even some bone Katara knew air bending was powerful but this was brutal and done without mercy

"Focus Katara Aang would never do something like this especially to you" Katara said mostly to herself as she focused on healing the massive injury to the moon spirit

Aang sat by Appa as Katara healed Yue he had wished air benders weren't wiped out but to see one of his people nearly kill Yue Aang wasn't sure what to believe anymore finally

Katara climbed off of Appa

"How is she?"

"She'll heal after a couple of days being the moon spirit has its advantages"

Aang nodded "go ahead and rest Katara I'll stand watch"

Katara nodded understanding Aang needed to be alone right now

Later into the night Aang was the only one awake staring into the sky as he rested his back against Appa still thinking about the other air bender when suddenly air bullets are launched at the camp site Aang not surprised by the attack this time released a jet of wind from his mouth that destroyed the pressurized air bullets

Aang was expecting

Aang looked through the valley expecting to see Azula's air bender again he was surprised to see four men in brown cloaks

"Do all the remaining air benders want to kill me?"

The four benders said nothing instead firing another barrage of air bullets Aang raises a wall of earth that shatters from the power of the air bending Aang leaps into the air and with an axe kick sends a crescent of fire at the four benders in sync they send crescents of wind at the fire crescent slicing through it before knocking Aang back to the ground knocking him out

Aang woke up finding himself wrapped in chains over the shoulder of one of the benders that knocked him out his friends from what Aang could see from his current position they had grabbed his friends all of them conscious but Toph who was still drunk thanks to Sokka

For twenty minutes the four benders walked until they reached a cliff with the symbol of the air nomads carved into it the bender that was carrying Yue set her down on her unharmed shoulder before sending a massive funnel of wind into the cliff the outer parts of the cliffs descended into the ground while the inner part of the wall went into the ceiling of the cliff

After picking up Yue the four benders walked into the tunnel the cliff closed up behind them after two minutes of walking Aang saw something he never thought he would see again air benders it was a city of air benders everywhere Aang saw a young man flirting with a girl outside a bakery he saw an older couple holding hands with a two year old as they walked through a plaza to Aang it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw outside of Katara of course

They walked through the city to a plaza Aang noticed a statue of avatar Yang Chen and a two story tower the four benders carried them into a room where five people as old as Aang biologically

Oh no not another council thought Aang

"Greetings honorable council I am avatar Aang my friends and I mean you no harm" said Aang having had experience with councils from all the times he had got in trouble

"Wind riders release the avatar and his comrades" the cloaked benders nodded and with a chop against the chains slicing through them like a hot knife through butter they were about to with Toph when woke up and snapped the chains

"Ugh my head hey twinkle toes where are we" said Toph "Oh my head and I thought being drunk was bad"

"I'll explain later Toph but could someone explain to me how this city even exists"

"I can explain avatar may years ago avatar Yang Chen foresaw a great tragedy will happen to the air nomads so she gathered this populations ancestors and brought them here to this city"

"Well that explains the psychotic air bender" said Sokka

The reactions on their faces was of pure terror as if they knew their deaths would come and who would bring it on them

"Taang has escaped" said one of them

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted the white lotus"

"Wind riders please escort the avatar and his friends out to the plaza while we discuss sensitive matters"

The wind riders nodded their heads as they escorted team avatar out of the council room and into the plaza

"Ok so how should we deal with this" asked Zuko

"I don't know if these people will help us or not but they're my people"

"They may be your people but that doesn't mean there like you" team avatar turned to see a boy who could be anywhere between 12 and 18 wearing strange black clothing on belt made of thin rope over his shoulder that held a silver sword with a wooden wolf handle

"Who are you are you water tribe" asked Sokka

"No I am not water tribe I am merely a traveler who learned long ago not to trust until they have earned it"

"What does that mean" asked Zuko

"I prefer not to talk of the past but simply walk forward but I have a message for you avatar Aang the allies of the princess are still prisoners in their hearts and only one key will free them but the prodigy of wind the gift of the lion turtle must be used"

Aang's eyes widen "I understand"

"Farewell avatar Aang let us hope we do not meet again" the boy disappeared as if he was made of air

"Aang what did he mean" asked Katara

"I'll explain later Katara"

Team avatar reentered the council room the lead councilor noticed them first "ah avatar Aang we have decided to send our wind riders along with you to defeat Taang"

"And what will you do with him once you capture him"

"Why execute him of course"

"No"

"You insolent brat you truly think you can defeat Taang who once led the wind riders"

"Yes I do I am the avatar and it is my duty to fight all threats to the world"

"Very well pray to whatever spirit you like that Taang shows you pity"

Okay I'll end the chapter here well the storys almost done I'm going to do one big update the last few chapters at once thank you all who read

Farewell


	6. not a chapter

This is not a chapter

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Fanfiction community

Thank you for taking the time out of what I assume is a busy schedule

To read the work of a humble filmmaker

But there is something that must be addressed

I have a learning disability I don't know where to put punctuation

It drove many an English teacher crazy

And even though I am not able to know exactly where to place punctuation

Thousands of readers read my stories every month on every continent

And in more countries then I can count

So if you're looking for something that's grammatically correct

**READ A BOOK **

To those of you who don't insult me for my lack of punctuation

I'm sorry for getting your hopes up


	7. beggining of the end

Shattered peace extended edition

Chapter 7

The beginning of the end

It took team avatar an hour to get back to their campsite

"So aang since we don't have a cloaked air benders I assume you have a plan" asked Sokka

"I need to get something from the spirit world then we'll head back to Ba sing se" Aang sat down cross legged his eyes and tattoos glowed as his spirit left his body

"So where do you think he is" said Sokka knocking on Aang's head "Sokka stop banging on my future husbands head like it's a coconut" Katara yelled at her brother making hide behind Suki

Meanwhile in the spirit world Aang was talking to a perverted sage on a toad

"You better have a good reason for interrupting my research Avatar"

"Don't remind me" groaned Aang "Oh does someone want tips on how to woo the southern beauty" said Jiraiya with a perverted grin on his face

"Jiraiya that's not why I called you here you know that thing I gave you to hold on to well I need it"

"That's all you could have just come to the village to get it" from one of his pockets he pulls out a purple scroll and throws it at Aang

"And what guarantee would I have that you have been there"

"Fair enough so how are the book sales coming along?"

"They literally flew off the shelves the book makers had to write hundreds of copies in scroll form" said Aang "Later Jiraiya"

Aang and the perverted toad sage each left the spirit world for their own dimension

(For simple randomness I put Jiraiya in the first story so if you don't like it too bad so sad)

Aang then reappeared outside of the spirit world with the scroll in hand Aang looked to see Katara gave him made the fire lord look as harmless as a hermit spider

"All right Aang what did he give you"

"Who are you talking about Katara" asked Aang hoping to prolong his life

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about that perverted toad man who gave you his disgusting work"

Sokka was momentarily thrown out of his perverted staring at the scroll in Aang's hands "Wait I you've read make out paradise"

Katara blushed "I read the first book and it was the most perverted most disgusting thing I've read in the history of my life" Katara yelled at her brother

Meanwhile Zuko Toph and a back to staring at the scroll Sokka were staring at the scroll thinking it was a new make out paradise Toph lunged at the scroll ripping it out of Aang's hands revealing it to be blank

"See Katara it isn't a scroll from Jiraiya" said Aang better to lie then to face the wrath of an angry Katara

Katara hugged Aang "Looks like I'm gonna marry one of the good ones" Aang knew he would owe Toph for not pointing out he was lying but it was partially true it isn't a make out paradise scroll

When Katara let go Aang looked to Yue "are you going to be ok for travel Yue"

"I'll be fine thanks to Katara I'll be able to heal myself from now" around Yue's shoulder silver water appeared after a second the wound was healed even her robes were repaired

Ty lee was on lookout duty from her vantage point on a rooftop in the lower ring she could see random bursts of wind or bright light or darkness that sent shivers down her spine and could hear the screams of citizens of the upper and lower ring who hadn't escaped

When from behind her she could hear the sound of Appa she leapt down to tell the others

Appa landed in a square large enough for him surrounded by the guests from the wedding minus the noblemen of course

When the occupants of the sky bison were on the ground Iroh and Hakoda stepped forward "So Aang do you have a plan to defeat these enemies" asked Iroh

"Yes" Aang then unrolled the scroll when he blew some wind across the surface of the parchment seals appeared that released seven gold rings with purple gem stones

"I created these rings they'll absorb a benders abilities at the cost of the benders life" said Aang in a hollow voice everyone could understand why

"We'll split up take them down one by one their bending will then be transferred into this scroll"

"Aang are you sure about this" asked Katara

"I'll be fine here's how well split up Mai you Tai lee and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors will handle the girl with claws

Katara and Yue will handle Hama

Zuko and general Iroh the sound bender

Toph Hakoda the shadow bender

Sokka Suki the light bender"

One person in each group grabbed a ring leaving

"Wait a minute Aang what about Azula and the crazy bender"

Aang grabbed only one ring "I'll handle them"

Azula was practicing her bending for when the avatar returned to defeat her subordinates were doing who knows what

When Taang entered the throne room "what are you doing here Taang"

"The avatar is on his way fire nation"

Azula was fascinated by how Taang and the avatar were polar opposites "well what are waiting for" Azula would have said more but Taang rushed forward and impaled her through her chest

From her fading vision she could see the avatar "why would you do that to your own comrade" she thought that's what she said he was farther away than Taang who she heard perfectly "She was only a means to an end"

The Avatar looks sickened he ran over and placed his finger and thumb on her head the last thing she heard was "I'll avenge you" before succumbing the darkness of death

End of chapter


	8. tale of Mi

Shattered peace extended edition

Chapter 8

The tale of Mi

And a here we go

What had Mi done all Mi was ask why no one talked about the war later that night she was dragged out of her home by Dai li agents her family killed in front of her she thought of this as she was dragged from her cramped cell into a room with a table

The agents then pushed her onto the table and strapped her down "Please let me go I'll do anything you want just let me go" Mi begged

Out of the shadows a man that looked like an aristocrat stepped forward along with a Dai Li agent carrying what looked like a jar of blood

"You tried to create chaos in my Utopia this is your punishment"

"Long Feng sir shall I perform the procedure" asked the agent holding the jar

"Do it" the man Mi now knew as Long Feng barked at his subordinate the two agents that brought her in forced her mouth open as the agent dumped the contents of the jar down her throat

"Inside that jar was the collective blood of every known animal in the earth kingdom as you behaved like an animal you will be my pet"

For two years Mi was forced to master her new abilities to bend the minds of animals to her will but her own will was snapped making her barley smarter than the very animals she could control

And that's what she spent the last two nights doing since she came back to this city hunting for the one man who killed her parents her little brothers and when she found him she would make him die in the most every way he made her kill people with her bending

She was leaping from rooftop to roof top when she noticed shiny flying blades coming in her direction she flipped out of the way and onto the ground looking to see two of the girls from two days ago

"Let Mi hunt in peace or Mi show you no mercy"

"Not gonna happen crazy lady" Ty lee then unsheathed her katana and leaped at Mi who blocked the blade with her long nails before pushing back the Kyoshi warrior

"It's just like old times right Mai"

"Besides the part where were not hunting the avatar yeah it is"

While the two were talking Mi noticed a trio of Pygmy Pumas in an alley way reaching out to them with her arm she bent them to her will and had them charge at Tai lee while she charged Mai

Mi slashed at Mai aiming to take her head but ducked under the slash before grabbing her arm and pushing her back before firing her throwing knifes pinning her to the wall

Mi looked to see the Pygmy pumas having been dealt with by Tai lee and the three Kyoshi warriors Mi struggled trying to get free from the wall

"Hold her" Ty lee ordered the warriors as they pushed back against the wall before Ty lee put her ring finger on Mi's forehead and her thumb on her chin

Mi was losing the feeling in her body all Mi wanted was vengeance there no vengeance for Mi only death


	9. tale of La

Shattered Peace extended edition

Chapter 9

The tale of La

"You blundering idiot how could you have failed to kill the dragon of the west" La's employer Long Feng yelled at him

"He was far stronger than me and I accepted an honorable defeat"

"He is the enemy you do not show honor to an enemy you buffoon"

"That is a matter of opinion sir"

Suddenly La's hands were binded behind him by rock

"Dai li since this man has no comprehension of how to see who to show honor and respect to take away his eyesight"

"Yes sir"

All La wanted was a rematch he felt no bitterness against the dragon it wasn't him who stole his eyesight from him or threw him in a prison for ten years of his life all he had hunted with Mi for the one behind their misery

But it had not been successful the scum and insult to all humanity to all mammals was nowhere in this city

So he waited for the dragon to come and so they could have their great clash

"So we meet again" La turns to where he heard the voice

"Greetings great Dragon of the west and the current fire lord truly it will be an honor simply to fight one of you"

"Shall we begin" said Iroh taking the traditional fire bender stance with Zuko taking the dancing dragon stance

"We shall" said La before firing a two sound waves to counter the fire balls that came from the left and the right

One

Two

La then unleashed a sound blast at Iroh who blocked with a fire ball before launching three in a row

La moved in a serpentine formation

One

La then unleashed a barrage of sound waves at Iroh only for fire lord Zuko to intervene by making a wall of curved fire between him and the sound waves

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

La then pushed his hands out creating a wall of sound similar to Nagato's almighty push

"Your sound bending is quite impressive but there is a weakness" said Iroh

La was impressed he had faced master benders with this but only after a few minutes of combat did Iroh see the only flaw in his bending

"Very impressive but knowing the weakness of an enemy does not guarantee victory" said La before launching a concentrated sound wave at Iroh

Iroh blocked with blast of fire before Zuko and Iroh sent a continuous stream of fire La

One

La created a barrier of sound surrounding himself creating a vortex of fire the flames continued and La's mind was working on an outcome that ended with both sides walking away as he knew that victory was simply not in the cards

La then thought of one

The vortex closed in as a giant hole was where La once stood between the two master benders

La was safely in the sewers under the city a good two miles away while he couldn't use his bending for five minutes he knew about sound enough for he knew his echo would reach them

"Thank you for this great battle I have completed my life ambition I will tell of this day as a find memory"

"As will I" was the echoed reply from Iroh "by the way I never caught your name"

"La" was his only reply before walking farther into the sewers and out of the city


	10. the final battles

Shattered Peace Extended edition

Chapter 10

The final battles

A big thank you to everyone who read this and its predecessor Shattered Peace you're awesome and always will be not counting grammar nerds out there

Ni and En the twin terrors of the Si Wong desert fired balls of light and darkness in quick succession at a wall of earth

"Nice going Sokka me and Hakoda had this bozo on the run if you hadn't brought his brother right to him

"You're still mad at me for the cactus juice thing aren't you?"

"Oh big time but let's focus on your current screw up"

"We need a plan wait why have the attacks stopped"

Ni and En each created a ball of light and shadow letting the balls intermix and with a flick of the wrist a corkscrew of light and darkness was at the wall piercing through it

"Good job brother now let's finish them so we can get back to killing" said En

"Agreed brother" answered Ne

Looking through the hall they found nothing

"Where did they go" shouted En

Suddenly the wall of earth fell back into the earth and a wave of earth pushed the two brothers apart another wave trapped En completely in a dome of earth

En looked through the darkness of his prison but couldn't see an his own nose En tried to make a ball of light to see but it wouldn't work

"What's the matter afraid of the dark?"

"I am En I fear no one" En shouted at the darkness he thought someone was in front of him swinging blindly he tried to find the wall of this so he could punch it and get out but then he felt something pierce his leg and a hand on his head

"Damn you" so say the least words of En the light bender

"Ironically if he gone an inch to the left he would have found the hole" said Sokka

"That was a good plan Sokka I think you deserve a reward"

"Yay" was all Sokka could say

(No lemon for you ha ha now to toph and Ne)

Ne the shadow bender and Toph were fighting on more even terms as it was nighttime Ne was stronger than his brother firing shadow balls at Toph who would raise little barriers of earth before trying hit Ne with rocks

"Do you really think you can beat a shadow bender at night little girl" sneered Ne

"Wasn't really trying now I am" Toph stamped her foot the ground under Ne became sand tentacles of sand wrapped around his muscular body

Sinking him up to his head "there's an ostrich horse joke here but I'm too lazy to find it" before Hakoda placed the ring against his head and the giant man died in the sand

(Ironic)

Katara simply stood and watched as Hama was completely outmatched by Yue while Yue knew about what she's done before she went to the wedding any idea of mercy was thrown out when they found Hama standing by a family each with an icicle spear in their chest

Yue created a horde of giant dragons all made of water with ice armor the dragons charged at Hama the aged water bender while able to block some of the dragons attacks could not handle the overwhelming onslaught

"Mercy" the old woman begged

"Any idea of mercy died when I saw what you did to that family now you face the full wrath of the moon spirit"

Hama was surprised that before her was the moon spirit and knew her death would come

Yue's eyes glowed as the dragons all converged into a ball of water the ball then became billions of tiny needles made of ice that impaled every inch of her body

Yue then melted the ice spears from the dead families bodies "people like her make me sick" said Yue glaring at the corpse of the elder blood bender

(And now rewind back to the end of chapter 7)

"You will pay" Aang unleashed a massive wave of fire at Taang who flipped over it before shooting a dozen air bullets

Aang rose a wall of earth before leaping over it launching a fire blast and then an air blast creating a storm of fire heading towards Taang dove at the storm spinning like a top a drill of wind surrounded him he then with his hands like blades created razor blades of wind at Aang who was pushed into a column from the power of the attacks

Aang bended water out of the air creating a dome around Taang before sending a burst of cold air that froze the dome

Taang broke free of the attack as he surrounded himself in a storm of wind the hundred mile winds ripped through everything in their path turning the grand throne room into a dump

"Now avatar die by my hand and mine alone" Taang then expanded the storm Aang acting quickly created a ball of earth to protect himself in

The palace of the earth kingdom the biggest building in the world was now entirely destroyed the courtyard was covered in rubble from the various buildings all that remained standing was Taang and the ball of earth that Aang broke out of

"Do you really think you can beat me it took five elder members of the white lotus to simply capture me and all of them were on death's doorstep by the end of it"

"You sicken me what kind of air bender enjoys killing"

"you've never killed have you avatar never felt the adrenaline rush the feeling that your enemy died by your hand there is no greater pleasure and as soon as I'm done with you I'll kill everyone left in this city no one will be safe from me"

"I won't let that happen" Taang smirked before sending a barrage of air bullets at Aang who deflected them with his hands sending them into the sky and his blood onto the ground

"Just die already" Taang shouted before firing the bullets at more rapid pace as Aang deflected the bullets he got closer and closer to Taang and Aang was now deflecting blows with his elbows now

Until he was an inch away from Taang then he made his move Aang stomped his foot and a field of green appeared around Aang and Taang (they rhyme)

"What is this what are you doing to me" after green light surrounded Taang binding his arms and legs

"I'm using the forbidden technique of the avatar to seal you in between dimensions never aging never seeing the afterlife bound forever but this power comes at a price for the power of the avatar will be forever cut in four one for each nation one never as strong as I only together a full avatar now I seal you"

Green light surrounded Taang sending him up into the sky and beyond while four lights separated from the main light spreading to the four nations

Having seen the light show everyone ran to the ruins of the earth kings palace the first to make it was Katara with some help from Yue when everyone else got there both after healing his wounds were yelling at him making the air bender regret not dying at the hands of Taang

"It was the most stupidest thing you've ever done in 112 years what were you thinking" yelled Katara

"the forbidden technique was forbidden for a reason it was never meant to be used you block head is there anything in between those ears" Yue yelled after Katara

After five minutes both had stopped yelling at him

Aang then whispered something to Yue

Getting Zuko and Mai and Sokka and Suki to stand next to him and Katara in front of Yue

"by the power vested in me as the moon spirit I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the brides"

The three couples kissed passionately

The end

Epilogue

Taang found himself in a place of never ending darkness trapped by green chains

"Well you seem to have a problem"

Taang saw appearing out of nowhere a man in a black cloaks with red clouds on it wearing a orange spiral mask

"who are you"

"I am Madara Uchiha and I can get you out of here for a price"

"And what is this price"

"you join my organization you'll get multiple benefits infamy opportunity to kill millions and of course revenge"

Taang smiled "I accept I will have the avatars head on pike"


	11. authors note

Avatar authors note

Hello everyone first off I'd like to thank everyone who reads my avatar stories I'm a huge fan of the series and have seen every episode

On my poll of stories I will write after I complete a story sequels not included for those waiting for bride of the phoenix

Well on the poll I added an idea I've had for a while called avatar unleashed it's a darker story then my usual stories there will be bashing and action and some unexpected romance the poll is open until new years so if the idea intests you please vote

Lamine Djafi 61394


End file.
